z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaya
Kaya is a main character and a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse in "Z Nation", first encountered in Season 3 Episode 2 "A New Mission". Background Kaya is an inuit girl living in a small area close to Northern Light listening post. Kaya shares a home with her Uncle Kaskae and her grandmother. She is a big fan of Citizen Z. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Kaya prior to the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 'All Good Things Must Come to an End' The hooded figure reaches Simon Cruller, who has frozen. Later, the rescuer is revealed to be Kaya. Season 3 "A New Mission" She finds Citizen Z and Pup out in a blizzard, and takes them to her home in order to rescue them. "The Siege of Murphytown" It is revealed that Kaya is pregnant with Citizen Z's child. Season 4 "Black Rainbow" It is revealed in this episode that two years have passed. "Keep Moving" Kaya is revealed to still be alive with her baby. She reveals that Citizen Z is still missing. "We interrupt this Program" Kaya is hidden in a secret bunker with her nana and JZ. She snuck out to hide cameras in the vents. She watches the Zona soldiers and the boss walk around looking for her. It's assumed that they have been keeping tabs on northern light. As she watches them she sends out a mayday message asking for help even though it's unlikely anyone will come. As she watches the camera the boss looks up at the camera and waves her indicating that they know they're being watched. As she watching the camera someone unknown come across the bunker and goes downstairs. She silently tells her nana and JZ to move aside and stay quiet. As the person is coming downstairs she takes the gun and hits them on the head knocking them down. She asked them who they are and it is revealed that it is Simon. However, Kaya does not look happy or excited to see him. He told him how the plane went down and he walked all the way back. He tells them that when the plane went down and her uncle was mercied on impact. She tells him that JZ stands for Junior Z, that it was named after him. She tells him that he owes her 600 diaper changes. It's clear that she mad that he knocked her up and left for 2 years. The two set out to investigate. They watch the Zona soldier discussing what has happened. They hear a faint growling coming from below them and a Mad Z that Citizen Z named Scampy. He tells her that it followed him for 200 miles because he couldn't kill it. Kaya tells him all about the Mad Zs. The two fight Scampy off throwing him off the walkway. The two make up a few times kissing each other. They split up making a plan to get rid of them. Once Simon leaves she says "I love that man" She sees the HMF (Head mother fker). She heads to the control room and points a gun at him. She confronts him asking him who he was. He was vague and doesn't give her much information. Kaya hears Simon shooting from a distance and goes after him. She tells him not to move, to which of course he leaves on the helicopter. She saves his life. Unknown to them this man was someone very important. They head back to the control room to figure out what he was doing. However, the man wiped everything clean. The two talk to Operation BiteMark. They tell them about the file Black Rainbow. Gallery A New Mission 012.jpg Maxresdefaultkayas3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters